galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Academy Ranks
Union Navy Cadets7 are divided internally into years and ranks. Non-Officer Cadet:1 Cadet 4th Class, abbreviated CDT 4/C, wears the insignia of a five pointed star2 with no sleeve stripe, and no collar pin. Cadet 3rd Class, abbreviated CDT 3/C, wears the insignia of a five pointed star2 with one diagonal stripe on the sleeve, and a five pointed star pin on the right collar. Cadet 2nd Class, abbreviated CDT 2/C, the insignia of a five pointed star with two diagonal stripes on the sleeve, with a five pointed star on the right and left collar. Cadet 1st Class, abbreviated CDT 1/C, wears the insignia of a five pointed star with three diagonal stripes on the sleeve, with a five pointed star and eagle pins on the right and left collar. Cadet officer:345 Cadet Ensign, abbreviated CDT ENS, wears shoulder insignia of a five pointed star with a single horizontal stripe, on the sleeve a stripe with a star, with a single gold bar pins on the right and left collar. Cadet Lieutenant Junior Grade, abbreviated CDT LTJG, wears shoulder insignia of a five pointed star with two horizontal stripes, on the sleeve two stripes with a five pointed star, with a twin gold bar pins on the right and left collar. Cadet Lieutenant, abbreviated CDT LT, wears shoulder insignia of a five pointed star with three horizontal stripes, on the sleeve three stripes with a five pointed star, with three gold bars pinned on the right and left collar. Cadet Lieutenant Commander, abbreviated CDT LCDR, wears shoulder insignia of a five pointed star with four horizontal stripes, on the sleeve four stripes with a five pointed star, with four gold bars pinned on the right and left collar. Cadet Commander, abbreviated CDT CDR, wears shoulder insignia of a five pointed star with five horizontal stripes, on the sleeve five stripes with a five pointed star, with five gold bars pinned on the right and left collar. Cadet Captain, abbreviated CDT CPT, wears shoulder insignia of a five pointed star with six horizontal stripes, on the sleeve six stripes with a five pointed star, with six gold bars pinned on the right and left collar. Midshipman68 Midshipmen, abbreviated MIDN, wears shoulder insignia of a five pointed star with no stripes, on the sleeve only a gold five pointed star, with a gold four pointed star pinned on the right and left collar. Notes: 1Divided by year, reverse order. (i.e., a CDT 4/C is a first year Cadet, a CDT 1/C is a fourth year Cadet). 2All five pointed stars and year/rank stripes on a Cadet uniform are white, including the collar pins. On Cadet Officer uniforms, stars and stripes are still white, but collar insignia are gold. This is to visibly designate them as “Trainee Officers”. 3Cadets feel that Cadet Officers are chosen by the Academy using seemingly arcane methods. They are not. A panel of Senior Officers of the Academy carefully screen all Cadets looking for potential ability to Command. Those who pass the screening are the cadets placed as Cadet Officers. 4Although called Officers, Cadet Officers have no authority over anyone other than a subordinate Cadet. Any military (Enlisted or Commissioned) staff or instructor at the Academy outranks a Cadet. 5A Cadet Officer may be of any year, although Senior (CDT LCDR and above) Cadet Officers are normally third or fourth year cadets. 6Historically, MIDNs had no command authority. With the Union Fleet this is changed. A MIDN is “Warranted” similar to a Chief Warrant Officer, then sent to the Fleet for final evaluation and “polishing”. 7Even though technically incorrect, the ordinary Union Citizen refers to all Cadets and Midshipmen as “Midshipmen”. 8Midshipmen are fifth year Cadets. Category:Military Training Category:Military Terms